


The Biggest Surprise Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts/Presents, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve receives a present from his Danno, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	The Biggest Surprise Of All:

*Summary: Steve receives a present from his Danno, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was hosting a party at his & his partner's house, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams decided that they all needed to kick back, & relax for a bit, which was okay with the former seal. He loves having these gatherings, cause it makes it less lonely to be around his house at night, when Danny is not there.

 

He came up from a round of playing with the kids, He went to man the grill, & get it started for their dinner, that he had planned. **"God, I ** _am so_** lucky to survive everything that I had endured, so I can have ohana,  & have them around me"**, he thought to himself, as he got everything started, then he was shocked to see a small present box wrapped up with his name on it, He had one thought.... ** _Danno_** , He opened it, & smiled, Inside there was his own copy of the camaro keys.

 

He smiled, as he took in the sight of his lover, The Loudmouth Detective was so happy to be around the ohana, & was relaxing, & just having fun for once. It made him feel all warm, & fuzzy inside, cause he loved the man, & he would do anything to make him happy. **"God, I am ** _so_** lucky to have him in my life"** , The Five-O Commander said, as he turned back, & focused on what he is doing. He felt the blond snake his arms around his waist, & he smiled big, as he felt a kiss to his shoulder.

 

"Did you like your present, Babe ?", The Detective asked in his accent, Steve smiled, & turned around to face him, & kissed him deeply, as a response, "I take that as a "yes", I am glad you liked it, Baby, You kept your promise of not doing so much crazy stuff, You _deserve_ a present for it". The Five-O Commander said, "Thanks, Danno, I love it, Why don't you get the others ?, Dinner will be ready in a few minutes", The Blond nodded,  & went off to get the others. As he leaves, Steve watches, & thought once again that he is a lucky man.

 

The End.


End file.
